Basketboy
by 0anon0
Summary: Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton have an encounter at a party.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their respective creators. All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

* * *

Troy Bolton was drunk. He became aware of it quite suddenly, as he brought his seventh drink up to his lips. The crowded, noisy room spun around him, and Troy suddenly felt nauseous. Excusing himself, Troy nearly ran out of house. Outside, in the cool, crisp night air, Troy stood. He breathed deeply, taking in lungfuls of the air. Slowly, the nausea vanished, though Troy was still drunk. He leaned against the gate, using the post to keep his balance.

"What are you doing out here, Basketboy?" asked a familiar voice.

Ryan Evans sauntered into view, one hand in his pocket; the other carried a red cup. He looked closer at the basketball player.

"You don't look so well", he commented.

"I'm fine", Troy replied brusquely. "And don't calling me Basketboy."

"I think Basketboy is a bit drunk!" Ryan continued, ignoring Troy's protest.

Troy ground his teeth, and turned to walk back into the house. He took a step, and stumbled. Ryan jumped forwards, and grabbed Troy before he could fall.

"Easy, there, Basketboy", Ryan said softly, leading Troy to sit on the curb. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Troy leant over, and put his head in his hands. He felt miserable. The world was spinning around him, and his head ached. Ryan sat beside him, and took a sip from his drink. Troy glanced at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. He fumed. Out of everyone who had to be outside when he walked out, it had to be Ryan fucking Evans!

"Don't worry, Basketboy", Ryan continued. "You'll feel better soon."

Troy could almost hear Ryan's smile through his words.

"Stop calling me that!" he said angrily, raising his head to glare at Ryan.

Ryan didn't reply. He just took another sip from his cup. Troy slumped again. There was silence for a minute. Then, Ryan spoke again.

"I can help you, if you want", he offered.

Troy didn't answer. He knew Ryan was calculating. Ryan wouldn't do anything without getting something in return. Troy heard Ryan fumbling in his pockets. Unable to hide his curiosity, he looked up. In Ryan's outstretched hand lay two small, white pills.

"Sorry, I don't do drugs", Troy said.

Ryan smiled pityingly.

"There not drugs, stupid", he said. "It's just some aspirin."

Troy gripped his pounding head, then reached out to take the pills. Before he could reach them, Ryan closed his hand, and withdrew it.

"Not so fast", he said, his look serious now. "I'm not giving you these for free. I want something in return."

Troy dug around in his pocket, and took out a five-dollar bill. He presented it to Ryan. Ryan's mocking smile returned, and he shook his head.

"What do you want, then?" Troy asked desperately.

Troy's head was pounding more than before. He wasn't sure he could handle it for much longer.

Ryan leaned forward, and in one smooth motion, kissed Troy on the mouth. In his drunken state, Troy reciprocated, until his brain caught up to what was happening. He pulled away from Ryan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Troy accused.

Ryan shrugged, and pressed the aspirin into Troy's hand. Troy looked at them suspiciously, but his headache was returning with a vengeance now that he was over his shock at Ryan kissing him. Troy swallowed the pills, and held onto the gate as he waited for the aspirin to work. It took a few minutes, but Troy persevered.

When his head had cleared enough so that he could take note of what was happening around him, Troy noticed that Ryan was still lounging next to him. Troy blushed as he remembered Ryan's firm lips against his own.

"Don't do that again!" he said forcefully to Ryan.

"You seemed to be enjoying it", Ryan replied, unfazed.

Troy blushed deeper. He turned to walk back into the house, but Ryan pulled him back. Without saying anything else, Ryan kissed him again. Troy wanted to run away, but another part of him focused on the lips pressed to his, noticing the smoothness and the slightly salty taste. He found that he couldn't move. When Troy didn't pull away, Ryan pressed his tongue against Troy's lips, pushing them open, and slid his tongue inside Troy's mouth. Troy moaned softly into Ryan's mouth.

Finally, Ryan pulled back. Troy stood in place, panting softly. He stared at Ryan, though his eyes were glazed and unseeing. Suddenly, Troy blinked, coming back to himself.

"What would Gabriella say?" he whispered. "You can't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed", Ryan replied with a wink.

Troy stared.

"Come on", Ryan said. "Let's go for a walk."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan pulled Troy through the gate. The basketballer only protested weakly. Ryan led Troy down the road to a small park at the end of it. He pushed Troy onto a bench, and sat beside him. Troy looked at him in the dim light.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You looked like you were going to bolt", Ryan replied. "I decided you needed to get out of the party for a while."

"No", Troy corrected. "Why did you kiss me?"

Ryan shrugged. There wasn't really a good answer.

"Because I wanted to", he finally said.

Troy stared at him.

"What?" Ryan asked defensively. "You're hot. I couldn't help myself."

Troy continued to stare. Ryan sighed.

"You're not normally so thick, Basketboy", he said. "Maybe you got hit on the head once too many times by a basketball. Let me spell is out for you clearly: You. Are. Hot. There really isn't anything else to add."

"But…", Troy said, trying to process what Ryan was saying.

Ryan raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Troy shut his mouth without saying anything else. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't worry, Basketboy", Ryan added. "I'm not going to infect you, or anything like that. Being gay isn't contagious."

This comment seemed to knock Troy out of his reverie.

"I didn't mean—" he began to say, then stopped himself. "I don't have any issue with you being gay", Troy amended, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Good", Ryan said confidently.

Before Troy could move away, Ryan leaned in, and kissed Troy a third time. This time, Troy leaned into the kiss. When Ryan's tongue pressed against Troy's teeth, Troy's mouth opened to allow it access. Troy's tongue darted out to touch Ryan's. Ryan moaned into Troy's mouth, sending a vibration through both of them. When they finally pulled apart, both Ryan and Troy were breathing hard.

"Turns out you're not that bad a kisser as I expected", Ryan said. "You must have been practicing."

"Thanks, I think", Troy responded.

There was another awkward silence.

"I should get back to the party", Troy finally said.

He was about to get up, when Ryan leant over him.

"You could stay here", he offered.

Ryan's scent was intoxicating. It made it difficult for Troy to think clearly.

"No, really—" Troy began.

Ryan pressed a hand into Troy's groin, shutting the basketballer up mid-sentence. His fingers curled around Troy's cock through his jeans. Troy could feel the warmth of Ryan's hand through his pants, and that seemed to make him even harder.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"I'm holding your cock", Ryan answered brazenly.

"I can see that!" Troy snapped.

"I'll only do what you want me to do", Ryan clarified. "If you want me to stop, you just need to tell me, and I will."

He squeezed Troy's cock, and Troy gasped aloud. Troy wanted to tell Ryan off, to tell him to go away, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. Ryan ran his hand around Troy's crotch, pressing at the exact spots that made Troy moan. Troy didn't know how Ryan knew his body better than even he did; Gabriella had never made him this hard with just a simple touch.

"Well?" Ryan asked teasingly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Troy looked into Ryan's face, and saw that Ryan already knew the answer that Troy was going to give. Troy shook his head vigorously, emphatically indicating to Ryan to continue. Ryan took this as an invitation. He unbuttoned Troy's jeans, and pulled down the zipper. Troy's bright red boxer briefs peaked out from the gap. Ryan looked back up at Troy, and raised an eyebrow.

"You wear briefs, Basketboy?" he asked, amused. "This I did not expect."

Troy wanted to protest, to tell Ryan that briefs were better when playing basketball because his cock and balls didn't move as much when he played, but at that moment, Ryan slipped his hand into Troy's underwear. Troy could feel Ryan's fingers in his cock, cooling the burning skin beneath them, and all thought of arguing fled. As Ryan slowly stroked Troy's cock, Troy let out a moan.

"It feels just as big as I expected", Ryan said.

He pulled Troy's underwear down, finally freeing Troy's cock from its confinement. Ryan held Troy's cock delicately between his thumb and forefinger, and examined it from all angles.

"Not bad", he said approvingly.

Troy felt a rush of pleasure run through his body at the compliment. His cock twitched in Ryan's hand.

"It's good to know I'm appreciated", Ryan said dryly, as a drop of precum formed at the head of Troy's cock.

He bent down over Troy's lap.

"Wait!" Troy said softly, but urgently.

Ryan turned to look up at him.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked.

Ryan could see from the red blotches on Troy's cheeks, and his dilated pupils that the basketball team captain was taking in everything that was going on. He wouldn't want to stop this if he could help it.

"Not here", Troy pleaded. "It's too public!"

Ryan looked around incredulously.

"Too public?" he repeated. "I can't see anyone. And anyway, it's", he consulted his watch, "three in the morning. I can't imagine anyone walking their dog at this time."

"But someone from the party may see us", Troy insisted.

Ryan sighed.

"When I left, Chad was too busy making out with Taylor to notice anything else", he said. "You know as well as I do that Gabriella left early. And Sharpay knows not to look for me."

Troy opened his mouth to ask a question, but Ryan cut him off.

"It's an Evans pact", he said quickly. "I don't look for her; she doesn't look for me. For all I know, she's also caught herself a basketballer, and I definitely don't want to catch her in the act as much as she doesn't want to catch me."

Troy still looked mutinous.

"That's fine", Ryan said, pretending to be nonchalant. "We can just go back to the party."

He sat up, but didn't let go of Troy's cock. Troy looked over his shoulder at the deserted street, then at his lap. Finally he looked back at Ryan.

"Fine!" he acquiesced.

Ryan smiled in the darkness.


End file.
